


Hot & Cold

by Lord_Overlord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, First Kiss, M/M, OCs - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Overlord/pseuds/Lord_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kageyama is reluctant to get married and Daichi and Sugawara have to do something about it. So where does the orange haired boy fit in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely hypersmoothie713! 
> 
> Sorry it's a bit late, I wasn't in the country for a long time :3 
> 
> Anyway, hope you will enjoy it!

"Get back here, Tobio!"- Daichi screamed after the boy, who already disappeared around the corner, -"I said get back- Ah, what's the use..."

The man sighed, rubbing his temples in exhaustion. Lately, everything he worked so hard on has been spiraling into the deepest, darkest hell holes.

"It's alright, Daichi. Let him go,"- Sugawara smiled warmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Though this reassured Daichi a bit, he was still anxious over the upcoming ball.

And there he thought he'd change Tobio's mind for sure this time... He sighed again, and turned, determined to get to the kitchens to finish the preparations.

But, as everything else these days, his plans were put to a stop by a stern voice calling his name.

"Daichi!"- Kageyama Asuki came storming down the hallway, looking as stern and mighty as ever, -"Daichi, what is going on?"

"Ah, Asuki-sama,"- Sugawara smiled the brightest smile he could muster, but it had no effect on the Queen.

"Where is my son?"

"I'd love to know that myself-"- Daichi muttered, but was quickly covered by Sugawara's "Oh, Tobio-kun just ran off, and we were unable to catch him! We apologize, Your Majesty!"

Asuki did not look impressed- and no wonder. The ball which was supposed to take place in less than 4 hours was not just another ordinary party. No, it was specially thrown for prince Tobio, who was going to turn 18 just next spring.

He was a handsome, strong, powerful young man, and it was high time he chose the woman he wanted to marry. And Asuki would make sure her only son had to choose only from the best of the best.

So only the most absolute gorgeous princesses from the greatest kingdoms on the planet where invited to the ball. It was an event grander than anything before in history of ever- and Daichi, the right hand man of the Queen, was put in charge of organizing the ball and seeing it go through smoothly.

That was what he will most certainly do no matter what, but...

The problem was, Tobio was as reluctant as ever to attend the ball, much less marry any princess. Daichi had an entire year to try and change his mind, but the boy ran away every time the subject steered in that direction. He was introverted and secluded himself in his room most of the time, when he wasn't outside playing volleyball.

For the last week, Daichi managed to actually get to talk to him several times. And today, when he caught him just outside the castle's main entrance playing with the ball, he thought he finally managed to convince him and change his mind.

But all was in vain.

"Well? Will I see him dancing with his future bride at the ball tonight?"- Asuki sneered and crossed her arms on her chest. This was her "I won't take a 'no' for an answer" pose.

Daichi reluctantly started to explain.

"Tobio was playing with a ball right here just before Your Majesty came down-"

"Again with his filthy ball!? He is nearly 18, the boy has to grow out of it!"

"Oh, I wholeheartedly agree, Your Majesty, he definitely has to. When he saw me, he was about to run away, as per usual, but I managed to catch him by the sleeve."

"Get to the point, Daichi."

"I am trying to, Milady,"- Daichi was getting annoyed by the constant interruptions and Suga squeezed his shoulder to reassure him, -"We talked about the ball. He was very unhappy, of course, but then I told him something that made him stop and think-"

"You actually manage to do it? You managed to change his mind about running away from the ball?"

"Well, I did at first, but-"

"That is wonderful, Daichi! And I don't want to hear any buts!"- Asuki was already walking away, the sound of her heels fading in the distance. 

"Milady, but he-!"

"I expect Tobio to be in the greatest condition tonight!"- and with that, she was gone.

Daichi sighed for the millionth time. Sugawara gave him a small smile, but it didn't help at all.

"It's okay, Daichi, Tobio will surely show up!"

"She's gonna execute me if he doesn't..."

"What was it that you told him?"

"That many princesses like to play volleyball, and that maybe he will find someone to play with."

"Pfft-"- Sugawara had to press a hand to his mouth in order to contain his laughter, -"I'm sorry, Daichi, it's just so... Absurd."

"Yeah, well, the brat believed me, until I told him he had to dance with the princesses tonight. Then he got scared and ran away."

"Well, maybe he will still come back."

"Yeah, no, I don't think so. I am definitely getting executed first thing tomorrow morning."

It was obvious Sugawara got tired of hearing Daichi's complains, as the next thing Daichi knew a strong fist hit him in the shoulder at full power.

"OW!"- the man yelped, nearly falling down from the suddenness and sheer strength of the punch, -"The hell was that for!?"

"Now that you're head is all cleared up, why don't you get back into the kitchens and see how everything is going?"

Daichi reluctantly agreed, and allowed Sugawara to push him through the castle's gigantic doors.

For now, he decided he would just concentrate on the decorations for the cake and the cleanness of the silver plates.

He would figure out what to do with Tobio later.

• • • • •

At the back of the castle, there was a small mountain side. Well, in actuality, it was gigantic- but it was truly small when compared to the mountains standing behind it. In that small mountain side, there was an even smaller alcove, which couldn't even be called a proper cave, so small it was.

In that alcove, sat Kageyama Tobio, throwing his volleyball up and down, half watching the sunset, half thinking about the evening.

"Why should I marry a stupid princess,"- he muttered to himself, -"I don't want to marry anyone."

And really, he was just fine on his own. If marrying someone meant that he had to attend stupid balls, dance with silly princesses, assume responsibility as a king, and, worst of all, stop playing volleyball, then he would rather not marry anyone at all.

Besides, who would possibly want to marry Kageyama. He was insufferable, selfish, and annoying, as his mother always said.

He stopped throwing the ball and looked at one of his gloved hand. Removing the silky fabric, he wiggled his freed fingers feeling the cool air brush over them. As soon as he did, tiny snowflakes appeared at their tips. He felt jolts of magic rush through his fingers, and soon a snowball was formed in his open hand.

It felt cool and wet against his skin, but Kageyama didn't mind. Staring a second longer at the perfect sphere, he clenched his fingers into a fist, completely crushing the snowball in the process.

He was also a freak.

His thoughts drifted back to his father. To the way he gave him cookies before dinner, the way they used to play together with the ball he now had beside him, the way his father would always be kind and gentle. But then his father went away and-

A tightness formed in Kageyama's chest and he slowly opened his hand again, only to have another snowball immediately form in it. He stood up and threw the ball as farther away as possible and pulled the glove back on.

He was a freak of nature and nothing could change that. And now, there was only an hour left till the stupid ball.

"Oi!"- a voice cried out from somewhere, -"Who the hell threw this!?"

Kageyama turned to the source of the voice, and listened sharply. It was not one he recognized.

For a few long moments, nothing happened.

Then, he heard the sound of footsteps and the same voice calling out "Hey, is there anyone out there?"

Kageyama turned and prepared to run but was stopped by the bright glow in the corner of his eye.

"Hey!"- the boy yelled, coming round the corner of the alcove, -"Are you the one throwing snowballs at people?"

The boy wore an annoyed expression, his nose scrunched up, gigantic brown eyes staring intently. His hands were placed on his hips and he obviously tried to look intimidating, but it was a difficult task for him considering he was much shorter than Kageyama.

"Hey!"- he yelled again, coming closer, -"Are you deaf?"

He kept coming closer and closer, up to the point when he was nearly nose to nose with Kageyama -

\- and then he slipped.

The boy came crashing down on top of the prince, knocking the ball out of his hands. Kageyama didn't have the chance to say anything, at first from pure shock. But then, just as he was about to yell at the boy or being an idiot, he realized he couldn't say a word.

The boy looked down at him, mere inches away from his face. His brown, chocolate eyes were sparkling, mouth slightly parted, cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and his hair...

The sun was nearly gone, but his bright orange hair glowed brighter than anything Kageyama ever seen before. It was so bright, he thought it might actually be on fire. Kageyama actually felt terribly warm too, but he figured it was from embarrassment.

He felt his cheeks flush, and after another moment, he pushed the Orange-haired boy off of him.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot!? Are you mute?"- the boy yelled, ending up head-first in a pile of snow.

"You fell on me, you're the idiot here,"- Kageyama answered, standing up and brushing off.

"It was an accident!"

"You should still say sorry! Has no one ever taught you manners?"

"Well you were the one to throw the snowball at me!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose, idiot."

"Not like I feel on purpose. Idiot."

They were now nose to nose again, and Kageyama felt hot and flushed all of a sudden. He had to turn away in order not to embarrass himself again.

"Hmph."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Who the hell are you anyway, sitting here all alone like a loser?"

"If you must know, my name's Tobio. Kageyama Tobio."

The boy's eyes narrowed in thought, and then immediately grew wide with realization.

"You're _the_ Prince Kageyama?"

 _Here we go again_...- the prince thought, turning around around and picking up his ball.

Every time people found out who he was, they all acted the same. Pretentious smiles, fake politeness. Now the boy would go around apologizing and wiping his ass just because he was _the_ Prince Kageyama.

Except he didn't.

"Pfft, who the hell would have thought the prince was such an asshole?"

Kageyama nearly dropped his ball at the sound of that. The boy wasn't afraid to insult him, even though he was the prince of the most powerful nation.

"What, cat got your tongue, oh almighty Prince?"- the boy mocked, crossing his arms in a victorious stance.

This snapped Kageyama back to reality, -"Who the hell do you think you are, shrimp?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!?"

"Look in the mirror and tell me."

The boy huffed, offended to no end. He took a few steps forward.

"I am Hinata Shuoyou, I'll have you know!"

"...First time hearing."

"What!? You don't know me? I am also a prince!"

The two ended up standing a few inches apart again, and that annoyed Kageyama. Mainly because his stomach clenched and he felt his cheeks heat up. There was clearly something wrong with him.

"Why do you always come so damn close?"

Hinata's eyes widened in realization, and he took a few steps back, looking away embarrassed.

"S-sorry, it's a habit..."

The two stayed in awkward silence, not looking each other in the eye.

 _He sure knows how to make a first impression_ , - Kageayama thought, throwing his ball up again.

"Oh, hey! Nice ball you got there,"- Hinata suddenly exclaimed, looking giddy.

"Uh, yeah, I guess-"

"Do you play volleyball, by any chance?"

"H-Huh?"

"I love volleyball! You should try it!"

"H-Hey, I don't need to try it. I love it too."

"Really? That's awesome!"

Hinata plopped down on the ground, not bothered at all by the snow.

"You know, I always go around trying to find someone to play with, but everyone seems to be always busy with dumb royal stuff."

Kageyama could relate. He could relate so much. He came a bit closer - but not too close - and sat down by Hinata.

"Yeah, I feel the same way."

"My mother always says I should stop it with the dumb ball, but I can't! It's too much fun!"

"My mother also says that. She says I need to grow up."

"Yeah! Mine says the exact same thing!"- Hinata giggled, and then grew silent.

They sat together, watching the last rays of sun disappear behind the vast ocean waves. The night immediately enveloped them.

"You know... Maybe you can toss to me sometimes? I really want to learn to spike properly, but I have no one to toss to me."

Kageyama didn't say anything. This was weird. He never met anyone, who thought just like him before. And now he has this weird orange haired kid sitting beside him and offering him to play volleyball. And the weirdest thing was, the ever loner Kageyama wasn't going to decline.

"Uhm, Kageyama...?"

"...Yeah, alright. I'll toss to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, yes!"- Hinata jumped from his spot, but then quickly regained his composure, -"Hey, maybe we can even do it tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind,"- this would be an excuse not to show up to the dumb party his mother was planning.

"Awesome. Alright. Then see ya at the ball!"

Or not.

Hinata ran away, leaving Kageyama alone.

So he's going to the party as well, huh...

Kageyama felt perplexed. On the one hand, he felt sick just thinking of dancing with someone on the ball. On the other hand, he might have just found a new friend. An asshole and a bit weird, yes, but still. His one and only friend.

Maybe it was worth attending the ball. Maybe, they could sneak away early and play.

Kageyama got excited just thinking about that, so he got up and ran straight to the castle to prepare for the ball. He ran, so as not to change his mind on the way.

If he would have hesitated on the spot for just a moment, he would have noticed how the snow around the place where Hinata was sitting completely melted away.

If he hesitated for another moment, he would have realized why.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugawara Koushi was a proud member of the staff at the Kageyama Castle. Actually, he had no formal role as a servant - he mostly followed Daichi everywhere and smacked him up the head if the man started to loose his cool. Also, Sugawara would always be there to make sure nothing would ever go wrong for Their Highnesses, and subsequently, for Daichi. In a way, he was Daichi's own right hand man, or maybe a Guardian Angel, as he preferred to call himself. The latter title was due to the fact that Sugawara had always somehow managed to get Daichi out of the deepest trouble.

And now, once again, his help was required by the man, even though he would never admit it himself.

Once Daichi was back in the kitchens, Suga decided it was on his shoulders to bring Tobio to the ball. Daichi was a sweet, kind-hearted man, but he had a short temper and had no clue how to handle the teen. This is why Sugawara simply had to step in.

First guests were already arriving, so the young prince had to be found. And fast.

Calling out the boy's name never helped. The only logical thing to do was go search for Tobio in one of his usual hiding places- in his room, in the courtyard garden bottom left corner, or in the alcove in the mountain side behind the castle. The first option was out of the question, since he ran outside. The garden was being set up for the upcoming party, so it was filled with servants and Tobio would rather die than be in the middle of a crowded place.

The alcove it was, then.

As Suga made his way up the hills to the mountainside, a glimpse in the corner of his eye made him raise his head. Suddenly, a bright-orange haired boy ran down the hill right past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey!"- he yelled at the boy's back, -"Watch where you're going!"

He must be one of the guests, judging by his royal red attire. Still, even if he was a prince, Suga would not tolerate such reckless behavior. Forgetting the fact that Suga could have been knocked down, the boy could've simply fallen and broken his neck. What was he thinking, running down the hill like that!?

God, he was way too motherly...

A sudden thought made Sugawara stop in his tracks.

What _was_ he doing, running down the hill?

The only place up there was the alcove Tobio was supposed to be in... So-

"Sugawara-san?"- Tobio politely addressed the man who was standing still in the middle of the climb, -"Did you come to retrieve me for the ball?"

"Uh- yeah. I mean, yes, Your Highness."

Tobio came down to face Sugawara, never letting go of the ball he always carried around. As Suga did not say another word, the younger man simply cocked his head in question.

"Um, right! Tobio-kun... Will you be so kind as to attend the ball your mother worked so hard on putting?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"But Tobio-kun, you must understand that- wait, did you just say you'll be there?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

Sugawara had no time to wonder what caused such sudden change in the young prince - he simply took him by the elbow and started to lead towards his room.

"That is wonderful to hear, Your Highness! I'm glad you finally came to your senses! Now, I expect the maids to be done with you in about 20 minutes so I-"

"Hey, Sugawara-san,"- Tobio stopped and gently removed the man's grip from his arm, -"It's alright. I know what needs to be done. And I will be there on time, I promise. You go and help out Daichi-san."

Suga smiled gently at the boy. He was truly growing into a sensible young man, and Sugawara was proud, almost as a father. He patted Tobio's shoulder and moved towards the kitchens, just to stop the next minute and turn around.

"One last thing, Tobio-kun. Do you happen to know a reckless redhead boy that ran past here a minute ago?"

"Ah, you mean Hinata. Yeah, he's my... Uh, friend."

• • • • •

Suga was more and more surprised with the young prince by the minute.

First, he said that he would attend the ball. Then, he convinced Suga that he was able to make it there on time by himself.

And finally, he said that he had a friend.

All in less than a minute.

Sugawara couldn't help but smile as he strolled into the kitchen, only to find Daichi pacing back and forth, ordering chefs and servants around.

"-and I told you the cake would come only after the fruits! No, not at the same time. God, does anyone ever listen to me in this place- Oh, hey, Suga."

"Hey, Daichi. Working hard, I see."

"I'm dying here! I just- hey, no wait!"- Daichi marched over towards one of the servant waiters and inspected the plate of strawberries he was carrying, -"No, no, no! Can't you see these are old? They are nearly spoiled! Are you planning to poison our guests?"

Daichi took the plate into his own hands, dumping the strawberries into the garbage can, loudly proclaiming that the poor man was fired, which resulted in him running away in tears. Daichi then stormed over into the storage rooms, closely followed by Suga.

"I have to do everything by myself in this place!"- Daichi said, filling the plate with new, fresh strawberries. The door smacked close behind Suga, and now the two of them were temporarily isolated from the loudness of the kitchen and the rest of the castle, -"It's like a madhouse here today."

"You know, you were way too harsh with that poor guy. He didn't deserve to get fired- it was probably one of the chefs messing up anyways."

"...yeah, I know,"- Daichi sighed and turned to Suga, halting his strawberry picking, -"My nerves are on the edge. I have a hundred tasks to do, and the ball is only in an hour. And fuck! I completely forgot about Tobio! Shit-"

"Well, maybe you only have ninety nine tasks left,"- Suga winked playfully, coming closer.

Daichi looked confused, and swallowed hard, getting embarrassed by the closeness of the two of them. Suddenly, the storage room seemed way too tiny.

"Wh-what do you mean?"- Daichi hated how nervous he became when Suga and him were left alone. He should've been used to it already, but the presence of the other man was enough to cloud his head with thick smoke. He had to sit down on one of the counters to steady himself.

"Mm, what if I was to say-"- Suga placed both his hands on Daichi's knees, drifting them apart. Now he stood in between Daichi's legs, tracing his hands up and down the man's thighs, -"-that a miracle has happened? And not one, but many."

"H-huh?"- Daichi's brain stopped working altogether, when Sugawara gently rubbed one of his hands on the man's crotch, his cock automatically getting hard at Suga's touch.

"Well,"- here Suga stopped and looked up into Daichi's eyes, -"Tobio-kun said he will come to the ball."

"Wh-what!? He did!? He really, truly did?"

"Uh-huh. He even said he got a new friend. Miracle after miracle, right?"

Daichi's relief and excitement, mixed with the pressure of Suga's teasing touch, resulted in the man grabbing Sugawara by the shoulders and crashing their mouths together. Suga let out a low moan, not expecting the sudden kiss, but did not hesitate to deepen it immediately, snaking his tongue between the other man's lips. Daichi's hands went to grope Suga's ass, and Suga's own trailed the band of Daichi's pants.

"W-we-"- Daichi breathed out, breaking the kiss and panting heavily, his cock harder than ever, -"We sh-shouldn't- an hour-"

"Y-Yeah. But just one thing-"- Sugawara reached into Daichi's pants, releasing his fully formed erection.

Suga pulled Daichi up from his sitting position into a standing one, and then got on his knees. He did not hesitate to wrap his mouth around the leaking member, encircling his tongue around the head, licking it up and down it's length.

Daichi immediately fell back against the wall, feeling his knees give in. He bit hard into his hand holding down the moans, his other hand gripping onto Suga's hair. The latter man was excessively skilled at performing the task at hand, and Daichi couldn't help but thrust his hips into the other man's mouth.

Daichi felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax as the man below moved his hands from massaging Daichi's thighs onto groping his ass and massaging the entrance.

"S-Suga- I-I'm-"- not even fully uttering the sentence, Daichi came with a loud cry into Suga's mouth. The latter man swallowed, wiping his stained chin with his pocket handkerchief.

"S-Suga-"- Daichi moaned, still pressed against the wall and panting hard. Suga only kissed him on the cheek, pulled his pants up right, and then, after some consideration. arranged his hair to look neater.

"Now go and finish up with your preparations,"- he smiled, making his way to the door.

"B-But... A-aren't you still-?"

"You can take care of me today night, after everything is over,"- Sugawara winked.

Daichi smiled and took a deep breath. Yes, the ball always came first. Now that he knew that Tobio is coming, it was important to get everything else in line. God, he was blessed to have such an amazing boyfriend.

"Oh and, don't forget to wash your hands before serving the strawberries to the guests,-" Suga added and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The giant wooden clock in the hallway stroke 7. The ball was to begin in half an hour.

Kageyama sighed and looked at himself in the mirror for the thousandth time. He wore a royal blue ornamented tailcoat, along with a white shirt and a white cravat. The tight beige pants and long black boots were terribly uncomfortable, but even he had to admit that everything suited him pretty well. The maids did a fine job of choosing his attire.

In an hour, his entire life was going to change. He was going to be confined by obligations of choosing himself a princess, and then marrying her. Kageyama cringed at the thought. Perhaps he could still avoid it if he were to fall sick... Or maybe run away...

Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside his room. Strange. Everyone was supposed to be preparing for the ball. Kageyama couldn't help but wander out, curious to see who was slacking off.

"Oh, um, hey!"- a bright glow filled the hallway as the orange haired boy smiled and waved upon seeing Kageyama.

"It's you."

"Yeah. Hinata,"- he said, taking a few steps closer.

"I remember,"- Kageyama turned away. It was ridiculous how warm he felt whenever the other boy came close, -"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Taking a tour of the castle, since everyone is oh-so-busy preparing for the stupid ball,"- Hinata turned away as well, looking offended.

"You... Also think the ball is stupid?"

"Yeah. Of course. What's the damn point?"

"There is no point!"- Kageyama's eyes sparkled. Finally someone out there was thinking like him! He was beginning to think he was all alone in this world. He suddenly realized that they were much closer again, and tugged at the corner of his cravat, feeling warm and confined.

"You- um- you look great in that,"- Hinata muttered, followed by a cough. 

Kageyama couldn't quiet tell because of the darkness of the castle, but he could swear he saw blush on Hinata's cheeks. It made him blush slightly as well. 

"Thanks. You a-also look great in that, I g-guess."

A moment passed in awkward silence. What was happening? 

"You, uh, wanna go play volleyball for a bit?"- Hinata finally suggested, throwing a a glance at the ball lying by the door.

Kageyama was uncertain - on the one hand, his mother would kill him if he was late, but on the other...

An image of himself dancing with a princess crossed his mind, stepping on her feet and falling over, and Kageyama determinately grabbed the ball and all but ran outside. Hinata laughed, and immediately followed him into the garden.

• • • • •

"Be quiet,"- Kageyama whispered as the two of them sneaked outside.

They had to get to the courtyard lower left corner, which was perhaps the only place where no one would be. That was Kageyama's special spot for playing volleyball.

But to get there, they had to sneak past crowds and crowds of servants and guests. Usually, Kageyama was reluctant to even think about getting into such large crowds. But Hinata's presence gave him some sort of courage.

He took Hinata by the hand and tugged him forward. His hand immediately felt terribly hot, warmth spreading up his body. He felt a blush forming on his cheeks and swallowed hard. Upon looking back, Kageyama saw Hinata's large eyes looking at him in wonder. For a second time seemed to have stopped between the two of them.

Kageyama inhaled sharply, feeling Hinata squeeze his hand a bit and blush.

"Tobio-kun!"- and just like that, the moment was over with Daichi's own hand came to grip Kageyama's arm and jerk him upwards. He released Hinata's hand and even dropped the ball at the sudden movement.

"Tobio-kun, I am so glad you actually came! Suga told me you would, but I just couldn't believe it!"

"Daichi-san..."- Kageyama looked for Hinata, but the boy seemed to have disappeared in the crowds.

"You look wonderful, Your Highness! Now, we should get going and-"

Kageyama looked around, desperately trying to find the flock of orange hair as Daichi lead him towards the ballroom. His words seemed to be muted, and Kageyama did not bother to catch their meaning.

Hinata disappeared so suddenly, so quickly. Kageyama then had an urgent thought - what if he wasn't even real? What if Hinata was only a figment of his imagination? What if he was so desperate for someone to think like him, he had imagined the boy? Was Kageyama finally loosing his mind?

No, wait, Sugawara had also seen him, so he must be real. Right?

"-your mother would be so proud! I'm sure that- Your Highness...? Is everything alright?"- Daichi must have noticed how distracted Kageyama looked.

"Daichi-san..."

Daichi stopped in his tracks, giving Kageyama's shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Listen, Tobio-kun. It's gonna be alright. I know it must be scary to have to be around so many people, but trust me, it's gonna be alright. And hey, you never know what might happen - maybe you will even meet the love of your life there!"

Kageyama doubted that very much, but decided not to say anything. Daichi sighed, and looked around, thinking.

"Say... Who was that redheaded kid with you?"

"H-huh? You saw Hinata?"- Kageyama felt his heart race. Perhaps he was a bit too enthusiastic to hear that Hinata was, indeed, real.

"Yeah, of course. Hinata, hm... He sure stands out. Was he the 'friend' Sugawara mentioned?"

"Um, yeah, I guess..."

They stood in silence for a bit. Kageyama swallowed hard. There were so many things on his mind, and all of them centered on Hinata. Something weird was definitely happening with him, and if anyone knew what it was it would be Daichi. Despite the two of them arguing quite a bit, Kageyama knee no smarter man (except, perhaps, for Sugawara, but he was no where near). So he finally decided to ask the thing that has been bothering him the most.

"Daichi-san... Daichi-san, I want to ask you something. Why is that I... Well, I feel very warm every time I'm near Hinata. And I mean very, very warm. My cheeks warm up and everything. And, like, every time I look at him it's as if he glows and stuff. Whats up with that?"

Daichi seemed confused at first. He cocked his head and stared hard at Kageyama, but then his own face went completely flushed, -"T-Tobio-kun, I think- uh, I think you're in love."

"What? In l-love?"- Kageyama did not register the meaning of his words at first. But when he did, panic overwhelmed him. 

"I think you're in love - with Hinata."- Daichi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Kageyama suddenly froze up. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be in love! It was ridiculous! Besides, the two of them just met.

No, it wasn't love, surely. It simply couldn't be.

But then again, if anyone was to know about love it was Daichi.

Kageyama still recovered from walking in on him and Sugawara making out 5 years ago. And the two of them were still together.

"I'm not certain, of course, but judging by the symptoms you are very much in love,"- Daichi said and cleared his throat. All this was very unexpected.

"No, wait, this is wrong! H-how am I going to marry a princess if I'm in love with-?"- Kageyama was interrupted by a sharp tug on his elbow.

"Tobio-kun!"- Asuki smiled, but her eyes were strict and cold, -"You actually came! Well, you impressed me, Daichi. Now let us go and start the ball!"

She led the way not letting go off of her son's elbow. Daichi dutifully followed behind, still in deep thought about Kageyama's situation.

The three of them reached the ballroom where most if not all guests have already gathered. Asuki went off to announce the begging of the ball, so Daichi and Kageyama were left alone- but not for long.

before Daichi could say a word, they were approached by an orange-haired girl, who was all but running towards them.

"Your Royal Highness-"- she begun to bow, but was immediately interrupted by Kageyama, who seemed to have finally woke from his stupor upon seeing her.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't think so, Tobio-sama. This is our first meeting."

True, her face was familiar, but not one he recognized. And she was so polite, Kageyama couldn't help but take a step back.

And then Hinata came running down.

kageyama swallowed upon seeing the boy. He was fast and graceful in Kageyama's eyes, despite slipping up again and nearly falling. His chest tightened and heart started racing. So this was the person he was destined to fall in love with. 

"There you are, Natsu, mother has been looking all over- hey, it's you!"- the boy seemed to have cheered up a million times upon noticing Kageyama.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place in Kageyama's mind.

Yes, now it all made sense- the resemblance was unmistakable. Hinata was here because his sister was one of the princesses Kageyama had to choose from to marry. And for some reason, that made his stomach turn, so he did not answer.

"Uh, we have to go, since the ball is starting and all. See ya later,"- and with that and a small wave from Hinata, they were gone.

Kageyama had to be dragged off by Daichi, because he froze up. Again.

"Somehow, he seems just perfect for you."- Daichi said, completely serious, -"Shame he probably expects you to marry his sister." 

Kageyama couldn't help but agree. And he couldn't stop thinking about being in love with Hinata. Was it weird? Was it normal? They just met, it had to be weird.

Before Kageyama knew it, he was sitting in the throne near Asuki, who already announced the beginning of the ball.

"-Tobio,"- the queen said as she sternly glared in his general direction, but not quiet at him so as not to raise attention. 

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"I said, you should go dance with the princesses, Tobio. Do not make me repeat myself,"- Kageyama did not answer, so she added, -"Go talk to Hinata first."

Kageyama's heart skipped a beat - does she know? How did she know?

"Natsu-chan's family is the most powerful one here. Would be nice if you could get her to like you."

Oh. Natsu. Of course. He was supposed to marry a princess, after all. It would be quite dumb to even think of marrying-

 _-Ugh, stop it!_ \- Kageyama mentally slapped himself.

It looked like it was going to be one hell of a long ball...


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama tapped his fingers on the silky armrest of the throne he didn't move from in the last 30 minutes. Nor multiple glances thrown in his direction, nor stern words from his mother could move him from his seat. Kageyama just kept staring off in the distance, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

In all honesty, he wasn't thinking at all. His gaze was fixed on one single figure, unmoving from its position on the east side wall of the ballroom. The figure was none other than Hinata's, who, after moving around the room in search of something to occupy himself with, finally stopped to quietly drink punch leaned against the red clothed table.

He truly seemed to glow amongst the other guests, his orange hair way brighter than his sister's. Kageyama tried his best to work up the courage and/or interest to go talk to Natsu, but he just couldn't. He saw her walking around, talking to other people, but couldn't think of her as anything above... Well, a pretty girl. Just like many other on this ball.

Honestly, the princesses gathered here were beautiful. But none could possibly compare to Hinata, his radiance and energy, his deep chocolate eyes... 

Kageyama didn't even realize he was smiling. For a while now Hinata was throwing "discreet" glances across the room but more than once did his and Kageyama's eyes meet, and each time both blushed profoundly, but Kageyama refused to stop staring.

In 10 more minutes, Asuki, fed up with her son's inactiveness, finally got up from her throne.

"If you aren't willing to invite a princess to dance, then I will do it for you,"- and with that she dived into the crowd.

Kageyama looked at his mother's back and sighed. This was not what he had planned his life to be at all - but then again, when does anything ever go as planned? Right now, he wanted nothing more than to just play volleyball. And maybe be close to Hinata-

Just then, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and slightly jumped from the touch.

"Hey,"- Hinata whispered and smiled. When did he get here ? And his face was close - way too close - and Kageyama had to clear his throat to be able to speak properly.

"Hey."

"Wanna ditch this place and play some volleyball?"

Kageyama needed to hear no more. Immediately, he jumped from his throne and all but ran after Hinata to the back door, which lead into the garden. He didn't think, nor did he look back once.

And if he did, he would've seen Daichi smiling warmly at the two of them. He would've seen him hold Sugawara back from chasing after them. And he would've seen his mother's sheer rage when she found out that her son disappeared from his place.

• • • • •

"Heh, sorry to be so sudden!"- Hinata yelled back as the two of them ran into the garden, -"I just saw that the Scary Queen Lady went away and I had to act quick!"

Kageyama didn't answer. He was too busy trying to look anywhere but Hinata's behind, since it seemed like his sleeping hormones decided to act up all of a sudden. It looked like there was only one way to keep himself from staring.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, you idi-"- Hinata was interrupted as Kageyama rushed past him, a scary look of determination on his face, -"Where are you going!? This is not a running competition! Bastard!"

Kageyama was already far up ahead, but Hinata was in no mood to loose - even if it was no competition. So the two of them rushed past the doors of the castle, past the fountain, past the ball they left outside, and all the way up until the garden wall opposite the castle.

Upon reaching it, both dropped down completely exhausted, panting heavily on the ground. A single thought of _what-the-hell-just-happened_ crossed Kageyama's mind, but instead of saying anything, he smiled. 

"I-I won,"- Hinata managed to breath out, getting up from the snow.

That statement, however, was not one Kageyama agreed with.

"Wh-what the hell do you mean 'you won'? I was way ahead of ya!"- the prince jumped up, shaking a fist in Hinata's face.

"I caught up! And I won!"

"I _so_ touched the wall first!"

"You never said we were supposed to touch it!"

At the same time, both of them suddenly became aware of their closeness. A deep blush formed on their cheeks and Hinata stepped back.

"Ahem. Anyway,"- he said, clearing his throat and looking anywhere but at Kageyama, -"Where's the ball?"

Kageyama stared at him like he was an idiot, -"In the castle, of course, you dumbass. We just got away and you already want back?"

"H-huh? No, not that ball- the ball ball! Y'know, the one for volleyball? And who're you calling a dumbass, dumbass!?"

Kageyama was about to retort but then he realized - they did forget the ball. In their race, they passed right by it and neither bothered to stop to pick it up. They were just that reluctant to let the other win.

It made him feel dumb, but also somehow really happy. Hinata was hot-tempered, annoying, loud, but in a way, just like him. He felt like he had found someone he could probably... spent his life with?

"What're you smiling about?"- Hinata stood close, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing. It's nothing. The ball is back at the front of the garden."

"What!? Gah, I don't wanna go back all the way there."

"Yeah, me neither. Mother's gonna notice and drag me back..."

They plopped down against the stone wall and sat on the snow, which never felt cold for Kageyama. He did wonder why wasn't Hinata getting cold, but then the boy interrupted his thoughts with an unexpected question.

"Hey- where's your dad?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah. Your father. The king. Whatever. I didn't see him today, is he traveling?"

Kageyama never talked about his father. Mainly, because there was no body to talk to. It was a forbidden subject in the castle, so no one dared to ask him. But Kageyama felt like this was something he had to talk to people about. And he knew that he could trust Hinata. 

"Uh... No, he's not traveling. He's- well. He's dead."

"...oh."

An uncomfortable silence grew between the two of them. Once again, tightness grew in Kageyama's chest and he had to inhale deeply to calm himself down.

"Um... When did it happen?"

Another unexpected question. Those few who did actually ask Kageyama about his father usually just stayed silent or offered their condolences upon hearing of the tragedy. But not Hinata. He really had no tact or manners - but that somehow made Kageyama happy. He wasn't like anyone else, so every stupid, maybe even offensive thing Hinata did made him ridiculously happy.

"When I was 9. He was out on a ship to find a... uh, cure. To my condition. And his ship sank."

"...I see. I'm sorry for your loss, it must be tough,"- Hinata offered and Kageyama nodded. Silence grew as Kageyama thought about the day the news were announced. He felt so broken, -"Hey... don't tell me you're blaming yourself for his death? You're not, right?"

Kageyama gaped at boy in front of him, who stared back with curiosity written all over his face. Maybe this lack of tact wasn't such a good thing after all.

But then again...

Did he blame himself? It was so hard at first. His mother grew cold and distant to him, she said many times that if he hadn't been born with those cursed powers, father would still be alive. For many months he thought it to be true, until Sugawara explained that his father only went because he loved him and it was an accident that no one could predict. And that his mother was simply very sad and didn't mean any of what she said. Kageyama felt a bit better, but his mother' words still hurt. And he still grew up to be a loner.

But now that he was older, he knew that he had taken no part in the deaths of his father. 

"No. I don't, not anymore. I'm over that. I think mother still does though."

"The Scary Queen Lady?"

"She wasn't always that scary. After father passed away, she had to take on many responsibilities, and, well, had to become stronger. I know she still loves me, but she can't properly show it,"- at least he liked to believe it anyway. 

"Oh..."

Hinata didn't ask anything anymore. Instead, he took Kageyama's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze. Kageyama nearly snatched it away in surprise, but the heat wasn't unwelcoming. After a moment, Hinata gave another squeeze, a bit tighter this time, and looked away.

He seemed to stare really hard at something in the distance, and his face was growing redder and redder by the second, and Kageyama, despite blushing furiously himself, didn't pull back. And then, Hinata turned his head and brought his face closer to Kageyama's and-

Suddenly, a cheer of voices and light came bursting through the now opened castle doors. The guests poured outside, with none other than a very mad looking Asuki in the lead, closely followed by Daichi and Sugawara.

Kageyama, not letting go of Hinata's hand, jumped up and hid behind the nearest bush. Hinata stumbled, but closely followed by.

"They're looking for us,"- Kageyama whispered, following the queen with his eyes.

"Y-yeah,"- Hinata mumbled. He was still blushing and kept throwing glances at their intertwined hands.

"I think we can sneak past them into my room. Follow my lead, alright?"

Hinata nodded, and the two silently crept up to the west garden wall, hand in hand, hiding behind nearest bushes and trees.

Asuki was going around, looking in every corner, while the orchestra and waiters entertained the guests. Kageyama and Hinata kept moving, trying to stay unnoticed. The guests didn't seem to see them, and those that did didn't seem to care.

More than once did Kageyama catch Sugawara's and Daichi's eyes on them, and more than once did the two of the point Asuki in the wrong direction, away from the couple that was now at the castle doors. Kageyama nodded to both of them as a sign of appreciation, and they smiled back (Sugawara even gave a thumbs up).

Once they were inside, Kageyama, reluctantly, let go off of Hinata's hand. They walked to Kageyama's room in silence, avoiding the guests and servants that were still inside, and relaxed only when the door behind them closed.

"Phew,"- Kageyama exhaled as he slid down the door. Hinata fell down on the bed, and laughed.

"That was some sneaking, huh?"

"Yeah, thankfully everyone was too busy stuffing their stomachs to notice us."

Hinata laughed again and Kageyama walked over to join him on the bed.

"Hey... Can I ask you one more question?"

"... Well, I already told you my whole life story, so you might as well."

"This 'condition' that you have... It's not deadly, right?"

Kageyama was, once again, surprised. This time not by the question itself, but by the concern in Hinata's voice. Hinata stared at him intensely, brows furrowed, biting his lower lip, as if waiting for the worst. 

He wasn't supposed to show it. It was a secret and no one had to know. But suddenly, Kageyama couldn't give a single damn about what he was supposed to do and wasn't.

It was his life - and he would live it the way he wanted.

Kageyama inhaled and slowly removed his glove, and clenched his hand into a fist. Hinata's puzzled eyes followed his every movement, not once breaking away.

"It's not deadly. It's... Something else."- Kageyama exhaled, and with that, he opened up his hand.

Immediately, snowflakes poured from Kageyama's fingers, followed by blue tingles of magic. A small, perfectly round snowball started forming in Kageyama's palm and, once it was formed, he held it up for Hinata to see.

The latter's eyes widened to enormous sizes- hell, Kageyama didn't know one could open their eyes so wide. The boy slowly reached his finger to touch the snow, and his mouth fell open when he felt the coolness of it. A moment passed before Hinata finally spoke. 

"That is..."

Kageyama held his breath. He was ready. Ready for the mockery, insults, ready for Hinata to run away screaming. He was ready for everything his mother said would happen if anyone ever found out - except, he wasn't ready for what Hinata actually said.

"... _amazing_!"

Kageyama fell back at the same time as Hinata jumped up. Both of them looked as if they've seen something incredible, and, perhaps, in their own weird ways, they did.

After all Hinata just witnessed magic - and Kageyama was accepted for who he really was. 

"Do it again! C'mon, do it again!"- the shorter boy shouted, jumping up and down. 

Not in the right mind to argue, Kageyama formed another snowball, a bigger one this time, and Hinata started jumping up and down harder and giggling and touching the snowball from each and every side.

"Wh-what're you doing?"

"Amazing! It's amazing! You're amazing!"- he kept yelling, -"Why would your father ever want to cure you of that?"

"Uh- well, it's... It's not natural. It's weird."

"It's awesome! Do something else!"

In a moment or two, when the room was practically covered in snow, Hinata finally calmed down, and Kageyama placed his glove back on. Hinata sat down on the bed and smiled warmly. Kageyama felt unbearable heat and swallowed down hard.

"Hey. You're awesome,"- Hinata said, and a moment later added, -"Wanna know my secret?"

Kageyama thought he was prepared for anything, and nodded. But, as everything went with Hinata, the next thing he did was unexpected. Hinata removed his glove and clenched his fist. When he opened it up, Kageyama's eyes widened. Suddenly, tiny flames appeared on the tips of his fingers, and Kageyama fell back from surprise. Hinata started to laugh, and the fire grew larger in his hand.

"Y-you can do it too!"- Kageyama yelled, jumping up, -"You have powers too!"

"Yeah! Cool, right?"

Kageyama was completely baffled. This was not - this was not something he ever expected. Not at all! Did everyone around him have secret powers now?

But then- wait a minute-

"Hey, then, why were you so surprised!? When I did my magic?"

"Because I didn't know! Heck, I never would have thought anyone else in the world had magical powers! But hey, here we are. What a coincidence, huh?"

Kageyama started back in disbelief as Hinata drew shapes in the air with his fire.

"My family's cool about it though. They never tried to "cure" it or anything. They think it's awesome."

Once all the snow in the room was melted, Hinata made his flames disappear and pulled on his gloves.

"You know..."- he said, staring out the window, -"I never felt snow before. It would all melt when I touched it. Your snow was the first one I ever tup he'd and damn, is it cold!" 

Kageyama didn't say anything. He still couldn't believe it - Hinata, out of all people, also had magic in him. Maybe that also was part of the reason why he fell in love with him.. And then, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute... You can control fire - is that why it's always so warm near you and why you glow and stand out so much!?"

Was it not because Kageyama was in love with him? Was it just because he could control fire? Was that the sole reason behind the warmth and happiness Kageyama felt every time they were near one another?

It was strangely disappointing. Kageyama, for once in his life, wanted to know what it was like to be in love. But now it seemed that he would never-

"Uh, no? It's true I melt snow, but I don't think I'm warmer than anyone else. And yeah, my hair is bright but I don't think I, uh, glow?"

Kageyama stared for a moment. And then he knew that he was never happier to receive a 'no' for an answer. So, he really was in love with Hinata?

"So I really am in love with you?"- he whispered, smiling.

Warmth enveloped him and he felt like he was the one controlling fire.

It took him a moment to realize why Hinata was so red, or why his own heart was suddenly beating so fast.

_W-wait- Oh my god, what did I just do-_

"-N-no! I-I didn't mean it like that, I- uh- uhm-"- he stuttered, not able to make up a reason fast enough. His whole face flushed and he felt like he was about to faint from embarrassment when suddenly-

"I like you too!"- Hinata yelled out and stared at the floor, redder than ever, -"I like you more than I liked anyone before! I really do!"

Kageyama heart stopped beating altogether at those words. Hinata... Liked him back?

"You like me back..?"- everything he thought just came out his mouth at this point and there was no stopping it.

"I-I do. Very much!"

Kageyama stood there, not knowing what to do with these confessions. He was good at volleyball and at avoiding people- he had no idea what to do when someone you liked said they liked you back.

Thankfully, Hinata seemed to have a better idea than to just stand in awkward silence. He walked up to Kageyama and grabbed both his hands.

"Is-is it alright if we- uh- y-y'know...?"

Kageyama had no idea what Hinata was talking about. Nevertheless, he nodded enthusiastically. Anything would be better than to just stand there.

Then, Hinata closed his eyes, stood on his tiptoes and his hands reached up to grab the collar of Kageyama's shirt. He inhaled sharply and brought his face up close. And then, their lips met.

Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise, cheeks went up in flames. Heart raced a million miles per second, and his knees felt weak. It was so weird, just having Hinata's lips pressed against his own, but also so warm and so nice. He opened his mouth slightly, and Hinata did the same.

Kageyama's eyes fluttered shut, and he slowly but surely moved his lips, tilted his head a bit for a better angle. He had no idea what he was doing, but then he allowed his tongue to enter Hinata's mouth and Hinata welcomed him.

It felt terribly weird, but at the same time just pleasant. Natural. Maybe it was his instinct. Maybe he was actually doing everything wrong. But it felt so right, so he didn't give a damn and just continued to kiss Hinata,intertwining his fingers in the boy's messy orange hair.

Soon both of them ran out of breath, so they had to break away. Kageyama looked into Hinata's dilated pupils and realized that he could never marry anyone but the boy in front of him, the one who made him feel so warm and so happy.

"Kageyama, I-"- Hinata began.

And just then, the door to the room burst open, and Daichi all but fell inside, with Sugawara and Asuki following close behind him. The two princes jumped apart, but their incriminating position did not escape the sharp eyes of the queen.

Asuki glanced over the room, her gaze promising murder. Kageyama felt like his heart stopped beating altogether. He didn't dare look his mother in the eye. Instead, he looked at Hinata and saw the boy shivering with fear.

And then, after thoroughly evaluating the situation, Asuki walked over to her son and grabbed his ear.

"Tobio!"- she yelled, pulling it slightly, -"What is going on here?"

Kageyama helplessly looked over first to Daichi, then to Sugawara, and then finally to Hinata, who was nervously looking to the floor and biting his swollen bottom lip.

"Well?"- Asuki was getting impatient.

As Daichi was about to step forward, Sugawara pulled him back.

"Your Highness- Tobio-kun. I think your mother deserves to know the truth,"- he said, smiling encouragingly, and then added looking at Daichi -"Told by her son."

Kageyama swallowed hard. There was no telling what Asuki would do if she found out. She could lock him up in a tower, throw him out of the castle, or, even worse, keep him and Hinata apart. But there was no going back now.

"M-Mother. I-I need to tell you. I-I'm-"- but before he could finish, Kageyama was interrupted. 

"We're in love!"- Hinata suddenly yelled, and immediately clasped his hands over his mouth, as if he didn't expect how own outburst.

Silence grew around the room as everyone tried to absorb what was just said. Daichi and Sugawara exchanged glances, but neither said a thing. Finally, Asuki let go of her son's ear.

"Is that so?"- she asked Kageyama, crossing her seems over her chest. Her expression was unreadable but one thing was for sure- she was not happy.

"Y-yes, mother. We are in love."- Kageyama said straightening up. He had to face his mother - now or never. 

Asuki turned to Hinata and inspected him from top to bottom. The boy seemed to try very hard to keep it together and not run away from the stern gaze.

"Hm. So, you're Hinata Shuoyou, aren't you? Natsu-chan's older brother?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"I see. So tell me, Tobio-kun..."- Asuki walked over to her son once again and pulled his ear harshly, -"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I was looking for you all over this stupid castle, trying to calm the guests down, reassure the princesses- what was this all about-!?"

Kageyama freed his ear and looked over at his mother. Wasn't she going to tell him it was wrong to love a boy ? Wasn't she going to make him marry a princess? 

Asuki yelled on and on about the cost of the ball and all the preparations she made, as Hinata and Kageyama looked at each in silent confusion. 

"She's losing it,"- Daichi whispered to Suga, receiving a low chuckle from the other man.

"-and I organize the stupid ball, just to make sure you have someone to spend the rest of your life with and-"

"Mother,"- Kageyama braved himself and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. She immediately calmed down and sighed heavily, -"I am sorry for disappointing you." 

"Honestly, Tobio-kun. I am not disappointed I just- it's so terribly hard to rule this damn country on my own. If you could just tell me you wanted to marry the senior Hinata, I wouldn't have bothered with the entire ball."

"Y-you mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm actually... well, happy."

And for the first time in years, Kageyama saw his mother smile. And it felt so good, he just had to hug her - and she hugged him back. She wasn't mad at him - she was happy. Kageyama felt that he finally had his mother back, and know he definitely knew she loved him. 

But then, something dawned on him.

"W-wait, marry!? We-we never talked about marriage- I mean if Hinata wanted to-"

"It would be a great honor to marry your son, Asuki-sama!"- Hinata yelled once again, coming a bit closer. 

Asuki smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hinata still looked like he was trying hard not to run away, but he held on.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt this heartwarming moment, Asuki-sama, but may I just, uh, ask-"- Sugawara asked. He and Daichi held each other's hands, looking nervous and uncertain, -"-For your blessing? For, uh, our marriage?"

"Ah right, you two... Well, sure, do whatever you want,"- Asuki waved a hand at them, walking past, -"I'm turning this dumb 'find a bride for Tobio' ball into your engagement party!"

With that she walked out, followed by the beaming Daichi and Sugawara, to whom she shouted out orders about the cake that was needed immediately.

Kageyama glanced over at Hinata, who was still a bit baffled from the encounter, but smiling nevertheless.

Kageyama walked over and kissed his newly found fiancé, with more confidence than ever.

"I thought she was scarier than this,"- Hinata said against Kageyama's lips.

"Me too,"- he replied, hugging the other boy closer.

Maybe marriage was not such a bad idea after all.


	5. Epilogue

"Do it again!"- Daichi cheered, rising his wine glass into the air. 

Just as asked, Kageyama and Hinata simultaneously shot out a stream of ice and fire, the two opposing powers clashed, resulting in a flow of thick steam, from which the newly wedded couple emerged. 

Daichi clapped his hands and laughed, -"Again! Again!"

"Please excuse him, he's a bit drunk,"- Sugawara apologized for his husband, who now sang a melody (and very out of tune). 

Kageyama and Hinata sat down together at the front of the table. The ceremony of their wedding went by beautifully - Asuki made sure everything was perfect. Natsu cried the most since she was worried that her brother, according to her, "would never find a person who would be patient enough to marry him". 

Daichi and Sugawara married a few days earlier - the ceremony was organized by Asuki, who, despite the uncaring exterior, actually dropped a tear or two during the ring exchange. 

"Tobio. Shuoyou,"- Asuki came up to the newly wedded couple, handsS behind her back, -"I have something I would like to give you." 

Bringing her hands forward, she revealed an old, shaggy volleyball. The one belonging to Kageyama's father. 

She dusted it off a bit, smiling fondly, and then handed it over to Kageyama and Hinata, both of them extending their hand to grab it. 

"Tobio, your father would have been so proud of you,"- she said and walked away. 

Hinata grasped Kageyama's free hand, the one not holding the ball. 

"I love you,- he whispered and leaned in. 

"I love you too,"- Kageyama replied, kissing his husband back. 

All was well in the kingdom of Karasuno. 

• • • • • 

Kageyama woke up with a start.

The walls of his and Hinata's room seemed unreal after such a vivid dream. 

By his side, the orange haired boy stirred and sat up, rubbing at his eye. 

"Mmhm,"- he mumbled, staring at the electronic clock on the wall, -"It's 3 AM, why'd you wake up?" 

Kageyama felt a blush creep up his cheeks- Hinata was just too cute. 

He couldn't help but kiss the confused boy on the lips, receiving another mumble from him. 

"Nothing,"- Kageyama finally said, laying back down, -"Just a dream."

"A nightmare?"

"No, a... Nice dream, actually." 

"Well, don't waking up then, dumbass! We have practice early tomorrow!" 

"I know, I know. And you're the dumbass for waking up with me."

Hinata snuggled up to his boyfriend, and Kageyama happily wrapped his arms around him. 

"Hey, Hinata,"- Kageyama suddenly said. 

"Mm?"

"Let's get married." 

"Of course we'll get married, you idiot. But only after the practice tomorrow"- was the reply and Hinata immediately fell asleep. 

Kageyama couldn't help but smile and hug the boy tighter. 

"Right. After the practice."


End file.
